Rainy Midnights
by Bishimimou
Summary: Yoruichi stays up all night training to impress her once-was student, Soifon, and ends up with a nasty cold, nearing something much worse than just the common sickness we all get. Soifon must help, fluff ensues. ONESHOT


_**Rainy Midnights**_

The morning was young as dawn made its way over the Horizon in the Soul Society. Not many were awake this early and only the chirping of birds could be heard… except in a reclusive spot, far away from the stark white buildings of the Seireitei. The sound of wood crashing against itself, and small grunts of damage rang out through the morning there.

"There ya go, Soifon!" a woman said, shaking her violet locks from her eyes, and blocking another swipe of the smaller woman's bokken as she twisted nearly parallel with the ground, feet sticking up into the sky vertically. As Soifon landed, the other woman dropped her guard.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said with a bow, causing the woman to scoff. Deciding to ignore that, she continued. "Thank you for training with me this morning… I know it's probably against your usual schedule…" She trailed off, not raising her head to take in the appearance of the woman opposite her.

"It's fine." Yoruichi smiled, placing a hand on Soi's shoulder, causing the younger woman to look into her molten, liquid-gold eyes. "I'm always happy to train with you!" She said with her usual grin. "It's a bit weird to fight with a sword again, though…" She admitted, lifting the bokken in her hand to look at its worn wooden body.

"Every other day I train with a sword." Soi explained. She was not one to dwell on a single aspect of fighting, and she certainly wasn't going to get rusty in using a sword, despite her obvious preference to Hakuda.

"I guess that just means I'll have to come back tomorrow morning, same time?" the goddess asked as she removed her hand from Soi's cool, bare shoulder. She watched as the younger woman's face began to color with pink and her silver eyes darted from the Shihouin's own. "It's fine, right?" Yoruichi asked as she held out the sword for Soi to retrieve.

"Y-yes, if you want. I mean, it must be such an inconvenience to you…" the dark woman shook her head, dismissing Soifon's sentence.

"Absolutely not, I really like this." She admitted with a smile. "I guess you have to be on your way?" she asked, looking at the sun to determine what time it was. Soifon looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"Yes," She began. "… Another day at the office…" She said, a little less than enthused. It wasn't that she hated being a Captain, on the contrary. There was just more desk work than mission time and the tedium of training her troops was getting to her more and more every day. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" She said, turning to pick up her Haori and slung it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Yoruichi said with a smile, and turned to make her way back to Shiba Kuukaku's house: the place where she stayed when visiting the Soul Society. Soi nodded only after the Shihouin had disappeared with her Shunpo and used one of her own to make her way to her office.

-----

"Ugh." Soi groaned as she put down her pen to rest her hand momentarily. She'd been doing paper work for the last three hours and she still had mounds of it to go. She stretched across her desk, her hands only barely made it over the width of the object. She hated looking forward to something… it always made the day seem to just meander by, stopping to smell the flowers as it went.

"Captain, you okay?" Ōmaeda asked as he shoved a hand full of rice crackers into his gluttonous mouth, barely chewing before swallowing.

"Shut up." Soi snapped, glaring up at her sad excuse for a lieutenant before she straightened herself and took up her pen again, starting on a new document… it was going to be a long day…

-----

"Dinner!" Kuukaku called from her place near her giant firework cannon. Yoruichi looked back over her shoulder to see the woman stand from her spot and dust off the cloth she wore around her waist.

"Right." Yoruichi said, looking at the sky. Had time really gotten away from her like that? '_Time flies when you're having fun…_' the old saying entered her mind and she chuckled. She'd been training most of the day, not wanting her hand-to-hand skills being rusty for when she had a work out with Soifon the next morning. The goddess stretched for a moment before flashing to her companion's side and making her way into the ill-designed house.

"What's for dinner?" she asked as the smell of cooked meat wafted through the threshold and made her stomach growl.

"This, that, an' some other things." Kuukaku said with a grin, patting the woman on the shoulder. "Ya always like my food, why d'ya care?" she said. Yoruichi nodded, her friend was correct, the Shiba did have good taste in food.

"I just want to eat, I'm starving." The dark woman said as she was led into the Shiba's dining area.

"You've been training all day. Why's that?" Kuukaku asked, plopping herself on the floor in a severely ungraceful manner… it was hard to tell she was ever a noble.

"I'm going to be sparring with Soi in the morning, so I don't want to be lacking." Yoruichi explained, taking up her chopsticks before grabbing a bowl piled high with rice.

"Ya going back out tonight?" Kuukaku asked through a mouthful of the night's main course. Yoruichi, being much more polite in her ways, just nodded as she chewed, and swallowed.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" She asked before taking another bite of whatever it was she was eating.

"Wanted ta know if I had ta lock up. I guess I'll leave the cannon chamber unlocked." The ex-noble said before picking up another piece of meat and taking a bite out of it.

"Alright," Yoruichi nodded, and finished her dinner before standing up again. "Night, Kuukaku." She said, and walked from the room.

"Be careful, ya bitch! Don't push yourself too hard!" the other woman called after her friend and continued her meal alone.

-----

"Finally!" Soifon said as she stood and stretched from her chair. It was a little after eleven at night and the sky was becoming cloudy. '_I should hurry home._' She thought to her self as she stacked the papers in a neat pile on the edge of her desk, ready to send them off first thing tomorrow when she got in. After getting the desired shape of the stack she placed them down and sped off toward home… She couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

-----

Morning finally came, if you could call it that. Four thirty AM was still dark and only slightly lit by the light of a waxing crescent. Soi woke up and got a new pair of clothes on before braiding her long hair and completing her usually sparse morning ritual. She looked around her room once more, making sure everything was tidy before she sped off for the training ground, hoping that Yoruichi wasn't waiting.

-----

Kuukaku was woken up early that morning by the sound of a knock on her door. "The hell d'ya want?" she asked, angry that her usual sleep was interrupted by one of her house guards.

"Lady Kuukaku, there's a Captain from the Seireitei here to talk to you… she seems rather frantic." He said, bowing in respect. Kuukaku scoffed, what did Unohana want so early in the morning?

"Fine," She said as she stood from her bed and made her way to the hall where she generally met her guests. As she pushed the door open she spoke, "What d'ya want with me, Retsu?" she questioned, not even looking at the Captain in front of her.

"Shiba, I'm certainly not Captain Unohana." A cool voice shot across the hall and the tall woman's teal eyes shot up to take in the Second Captain of the Gotei thirteen, instead of the Fourth.

"I thought you were training with Yoruichi today." Kuukaku said, looking around the room to not find any presence of the woman she was referring to.

"That's why I came here. She's staying with you right? Despite not being an early riser, there's hardly ever a time she doesn't… NOT do whatever it is she said she was going to." Soi said, knowing from experience that there was just once that Yoruichi ever broke a promise to her.

"Follow me…" the Shiba heir beckoned and led Soifon down a long hallway stopping in front of a door. "Oi, Yoruichi, I can't believe you stood 'er up." She called as she opened the door.

"She's… not there." Soi said, worry beginning to set in as she took out her soul pager and dialed a number she hated to look at. "Is Yoruichi-sama there?" she asked, bypassing the pleasantries. "Damn." She said as she closed the phone and began to search out for the woman's Reiatsu.

"She's not at Kisuke's?" Kuukaku said, rubbing her chin before turning to leave the room. Soi noticed this and followed patiently behind her, worried as to where Yoruichi could've run off to.

-----

After walking up a flight of stairs Kuukaku pushed open the door and made her way to the deck that held her large cannon. "Yoruichi!" She called, cupping a hand over her mouth to amplify her already loud shout. Soi's eyes scanned the field behind the Shiba's house and she gasped when she saw a tinge of purple and orange in the tall flows of grass.

"Yoruichi!" she said, flashing to her side, followed by Kuukaku seconds after. The woman in question laid face down in the mud, ragged breathing coming in short spurts as her body shivered against the cold ground. Soi reached out and turned her body, taking it into her arms. She was freezing, and her lips were a tinge of blue. She looked up at the taller woman, and the Shiba lifted her from Soi's arms, carrying her into her house quickly.

-----

"I'll be right back." Kuukaku announced, turning to leave the room they were now in. Soi nodded and looked down at the woman on the bed. It had rained last night, and it looked like Yoruichi had gotten hit by it. She had a _very_ high fever.

"We need to get you into dry clothes…" the captain realized as her eyes scanned the room for a dresser when they found one, she stood, leaving Yoruichi only for a moment to retrieve something warm for her to recover in. When she returned she had a pair of long night pants and a button up pajama shirt that went with it that she must've brought from the world of the living.

"Here," She muttered, admonishing herself for the blush she felt creep up her cheeks when she had to strip her old mentor and place her into new clothes. When she was finally done, she took off her Haori and attempted to dry the long orchid locks before wiping the mud from her face. "All better." She said to herself, pleased with the appearance the Shihouin had now.

"S-soi…" Yoruichi called in her sleep, shifting to grab onto the woman's Hakama, her fist clutching tightly against it in distress. Soi frowned; she hated to see the strong, beautiful, proud woman in such a state. The goddess began to shiver, which was a good thing meaning that she was now warm enough to attempt to fight the cold.

"I'm here…" Soi whispered, running a hand over the Shihouin's forehead, brushing her bangs out of the nearly flawless countenance. "I'm with you." She continued, leaning forward to touch her own forehead against the princess' astonished with how hot it was. She shot up quickly at the sound of approaching foot steps and looked at the door when Kuukaku returned.

"Here," Kuukaku said, placing a large basin of water next to Yoruichi's bedside and threw a rag next to it. "I got some stuff I need ta do, so I'll trust ya ta take care of 'er." She said with a grin before turning to make her way out of the Shihouin's room.

"Shiba I—"

"I'll be back later!" Kuukaku called, cutting off the younger woman as she made a quick escape.

"I have… to work." Soi said quietly before returning her gaze to the visage of her old mentor, melting all protests she had. She turned to the basin of water and dipped the rag that Kuukaku had left… This water was warm… Soifon scoffed at Kuukaku's thoughtlessness. Yoruichi was cold though, so Soi, swallowing hard before she did so, rubbed the cloth over the Shihouin's exposed neck and chest.

"S-soi…"

Soifon pulled back as though she was burned when she heard the Heir's voice vibrate through the silent room, but returned to her attentions when she saw that Yoruichi had just called her name through her fevered unconsciousness. She shook her head, feeling silly for doing something like that anyway… she was just taking care of her like she'd sworn to do ages ago. After she finished wiping down Yoruichi's chilled body, she stood, finding her way to the kitchen with some difficulty and filled the basin with cool water, and left to make her way back to Yoruichi.

When she reached the room she nearly dropped the bowl as she walked in on an undressing Yoruichi. "F-Forgive me, Yoruichi-sama!" she stammered, turning her back to the tanned goddess.

"Soi?" Yoruichi asked dryly, turning as she heard the voice, her chest bare and pants hanging loosely around her hips. "What are you doing here?" she rasped before breaking into a small fit of coughs.

"Yoruichi, you need to rest." Soifon said as she turned, looking at her feet as she did so and walking to stop a few feet from Yoruichi as she placed the basin she had on the floor. Yoruichi turned back to her dresser and fished a very large dress shirt out of it and slipped it on before buttoning it up barely half way and slipping off her pants.

"I was in uncomfortable clothes, sorry." She said, stumbling back to her bed, and flopping on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Soifon apologized, looking up to see the heir now setting in her bed. "I wasn't aware what you normally sleep in." she continued, running a finger through the cool water in the basin, blush burning across her cheeks.

"You dressed me?" Yoruichi asked, leaning down to rest her head on her pillow. Rest did sound good at the moment. Soi nodded, unable to speak words as she placed the cloth in the water before ringing it out and folding it.

"Here," Soifon said, scooting closer to the Shihouin and extending her hand holding the cloth. Yoruichi took it and placed it on her forehead, teeth chattering as she did.

"T-thanks." The Heir mumbled as she relaxed in her bed, uncomfortable at the way she was feeling. "What happened, and why are you here?" She asked finally, turning her golden irises to Soifon, who stiffened at the look.

"I'm not sure what happened… You didn't meet me this morning, and I got worried. So, I went looking for you. Shiba and I found you passed out in her back yard." Soi reported, holding the older woman's eyes with her own. Yoruichi nodded and turned to look away, "A-and… I'm still worried. You have a very high fever." Soi continued as she fought the blush that threatened to overtake her cheeks again.

Yoruichi looked back at Soifon and smiled as warmly as she could in her state of distress. "Soifon," She began and carefully moved a hand from under the blankets to grasp one of the pale ones gripping Soi's knees as she spoke. "Thank you, but don't worry. I'll be fine." She spoke soothingly not only to her protégé but to herself as well.

Soi nodded and sat there, ready to do anything she may be asked to do by Yoruichi. "If you have anything you need me to do, please tell me." Soifon said, bowing slightly, daring to take the hand on top of hers in her other.

"Don't, Soi." Yoruichi said tiredly, turning in the bed, causing the cloth to fall from her brow as her other hand grasped onto Soi's and her body curled closer to the petite woman. Soifon fought the urge to pull back as Yoruichi got closer to her, and sighed when the tan woman's breathing evened almost instantly. She withdrew one of her hands to retrieve the cloth that had fallen and place it back on Yoruichi's brow, a small smile creeping to her lips as she did so.

For so long she had wanted nothing more than to take care of Yoruichi in this manner—protect her from any and everything there could possibly be that could harm the Shihouin, and for so long had she been denied that duty. If not the hundred years of separation that ripped at her soul, it was the fact that Yoruichi would never call for protection. She thought she was fine herself, and only used guards to please her parents. Soifon sighed as she remembered the past despite her never really wanting to again.

Her mind was brought from the past by pained whimpers that passed through the beautiful lips of the heir to the Shihouin clan. Her brow furrowed and she gripped the hand she had a hold on tighter as her body began to shake more violently than it had. "Please, don't." she muttered, frowning as she shifted away from Soi, blankets tangling in her long slender legs as she did.

Soifon frowned at the way her charge tossed and turned, more than uncomfortable with whatever was happening in her dream. She leaned forward slightly, hand gripping an exposed shoulder as she tried to shake the frantic woman awake. This did not work however, and only seemed to cause the woman more pain. "Soi, please, do…t" she whispered whimpering more into the dark room as she turned again. The shorter woman drew back her hand as though she were burned… Yoruichi was dreaming about… _her_?

"Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said, leaning over, hoping her voice would coax the woman from her troubled dreams.

"Soi!" Yoruichi shouted as her eyes shot open and she shot up, nearly slamming into Soi if it weren't for the younger woman's reflexes. Her breathing was heavy and labored as she brought a hand up to clutch her forehead, shaking as fear and pain flashed through her darkened eyes.

"Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon called, worry etched into her features as the woman looked at her with fearful eyes. "Are you alright?" she tried, hesitant to reach out for the darker woman. Yoruichi released a deep breath before falling toward Soi, who caught her, not expecting what happened next.

"I-I was so worried." Yoruichi said quietly as she pressed her face into Soi's abdomen, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's small waist. Soifon stiffened, but eventually brought her own arms around the shaking shoulders of the darker woman.

"Worried?" She echoed, running a hand through the long locks that cascaded down the darker woman's back. Yoruichi nodded against her, steadying herself before she brought her face up to look at Soi's.

"In my dream… You…" She closed her eyes, and turned her head, not wanting to think about it.

"It's alright," Soi began, as she carded her hand through the woman's hair yet again. "You don't have to think about it any more." She whispered, hoping she could console the distressed woman with her voice. Yoruichi nodded before turning her gaze back on Soi.

"Lay with me?" she asked, unwilling to let the younger woman go. A fierce blush flared up on Soi's cheeks at the words, and she was left speechless as she was pulled down into the bed the Shihouin was currently in. After she was forcefully pulled down to lay, Yoruichi curled around her pressing herself against the left half of Soi's body, resting her head on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"C-comfortable?" Soi stammered after a moment, and received a sigh and a nod that rubbed against her shoulder, exposed due to her wearing her Commander uniform. Yoruichi moved her arms to embrace the one that was closest to her as her fingers threaded though Soi's hand. After a moment of setting there in awkward silence Yoruichi finally nodded off again.

Soi, on the other hand, had a _very_ difficult time relaxing due to the feeling of the other woman's breasts pushing against her arm and her bare leg now tangling it's self with one of Soi's own. For a while she'd had a feeling unknown to her welling up inside of her when the Shihouin came to visit and this feeling was acting up yet again. She nearly died when Yoruichi had said she was going to make up for the lost time and decided she'd be staying with Kuukaku for a while, wanting the second captain and herself to get to know each other yet again.

She quietly sat there in thought, reviewing her thoughts as she did, curious to know if this was what people named "love". She was unsure she loved Yoruichi in that way… she admired her, looked up to her, and would die if something was to happen to her, but she wasn't sure her love was a romantic kind… Just the thought of that made her cheeks flare as her body now realized the position they were in. Yoruichi's breath ghosted across Soi's shoulder as her hand unconsciously moved up to run across the flat of the younger woman's stomach, the one that she kept threaded with Soi's fingers tightened around the small hand as she snuggled closer to her.

"Soi…" Yoruichi mumbled as she moved her head, lips brushing across pale skin as she did. "I…ov…u…" She muttered tiredly.

The woman in question stiffened, her heart nearly stopping as she did. Did she just hear what she thought she did? Was her mind playing tricks on her? She wasn't sure as she made herself breathe yet again, now fully unable to relax as Yoruichi kissed her shoulder in her dreams.

"Yoruichi…sama?" she tried, unable to decipher if the woman was really awake or not. No response came and the attentions stalled as a light snoring sounded close to her ear. Soifon sighed in relief shifting slightly due to her left side falling asleep.

"I love you," She heard again, loud and clear, and she couldn't help but look down at the woman who now had a placid look on her features. Soi smiled, finally relenting to the feeling that had welled up so strongly in her as she placed a light, chaste brush of lips against Yoruichi's heated brow.

"And I you." She answered quietly, now relaxing a bit more. She wasn't ready to proclaim her feelings to the world but she was ready to tell Yoruichi when Yoruichi decided to tell her, and no matter how long it took, Soi would be there waiting for that day, protecting her vigilantly.

-end-

**AN:**_ Well, that's the end to my new fic… Sorry, it must've sucked. I began writing this a while ago and I totally forgot what I was going to do with it. ^^; I suppose I like the way it turned out despite that… I guess it could've had a more fulfilling ending, but I guess it's alright._

_Enjoy!_

_~Bishimimou_


End file.
